whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 19 TIPS
These are the TIPS that correspond with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni episode 19. Notebook Page 179 The intrusion of the sacred warehouse lead to the curse befalling upon Takano-san and Tomitake-san. I do not know how they found out about the intrusion. The first possibility that comes into mind is that someone witnessed us. Secondly, there might've been some kind of security system installed. In either case, the intrusion of the warehouse must've been relayed to the top of the curse-system in real-time. If one thinks about the distance where Takano-san's charred corpse was found, it must mean that she must've been killed right after we've parted our ways after going into the warehouse. It is especially worth while to note how meticulously this was done. Either there must've been a highly trained assassin team, or "preparations for the fifth year's curse" must've been done far prior to this. While I do dispute the possibility of a secretive team within the dark-side of the Sonozaki family, the latter seems to hold a higher probability. But then, one comes to a contradiction that if there wasn't any intrusion into the warehouse this year, then who was supposed to be original victim for the fifth year's curse? Notebook Page 183 The sudden death of Onibaba was a real set back. At the time I told myself excuses, saying things like it will be no problem as she was a person I was going to kill anyway but, it was evident how big the damage was. Being called the Sonozaki Emperor, the central ruler of the Sonozaki Estate, one would think that the organization will be set up as a pyramid structure, but in reality it was not so. Strictly speaking, the Estate is parallel divided like governmental offices, with each branch forming their own small pyramids. Since they are parallel with each other, there is no direct contact in-between. Actually, even more so, the doctrine of secrecy prevailed outside one’s own pyramid. Of course the authority figures within the Sonozaki Family are at top of several pyramids. And they will know the subordinate pyramids below them. And they will even have, more or less, some information exchange with the other relatives managing the other pyramids. But, even so, they will not know all the pyramids. The Yang pyramid and the Yin pyramid. And all the smaller secrete pyramids budding under their control. Most of them, the Head’s acting agent Mion knew of, however, it is not like she knew them all. In fact, she knew nothing about the most classified piece of information, the “Oyrashiro-sama’s Curse.” When I think about that, with Onibaba’s death eternally closing her mouth, the exposure of this dark side suffered a critical damage like no other... Notebook Page 185 After the 5th year curse, the one who called here the most was, as expected, the head of the Kimiyoshi family, who's close to us. The second most frequent caller was my father. Although my parents' rank in the family is pretty high in itself, due to my mother's disinheritance disturbance in the past, they can't really show their faces in public. You can say they're treated like outsiders. The fact that there are many calls from my father shows that even though Onibaba is distant with him in public, she actually relies on him a lot, which is proof of her having a public and private face. Father's role appeared to be mainly concerned with information manipulations. He would gather and accurately report various underground information such as police reports, insider reports, or rumors. And at Onibaba's request, he would be able to silence, expand, or twist them. By the way, my loyal follower Kasai is an old acquaintance of father's. ......I see, I can understand why he's so well-versed with all those information now. But it seems that "information" is as far as father went. I can't tell whether or not he's actually involved in the "execution". Regarding to the current incident, father only eagerly gathered and reported the situation of the police investigation or other information. At the very least, it didn't look like he was actually involved in this year's curse. ...In general, nobody knows that such a close hotline exists between father and Onibaba. Although she makes use of his networks, since he's an outsider, she's not that close with him after all... is probably what most people think of them. Then in an example like this, we have someone directly under Onibaba's command, unknown to the general public. ...The existence of a secret department that governs over the curse system is perfectly plausible....... Notebook Page 186 No one can detect us sisters switching places. That's how much we are both Mion and Shion. Category:TIPS